


This Silly, Stupid, Complicated Thing Called Love

by TheRudeTasteofSane



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: F/M, Jongkey doesn't appear til the end whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRudeTasteofSane/pseuds/TheRudeTasteofSane
Summary: Taeyeon sees something she wasn't meant to see.





	This Silly, Stupid, Complicated Thing Called Love

The realization came barreling in, unwanted but demanding her attention all the same. It was an unpleasant jolt. Jarring, like she'd pressed the button of a joke pen and gotten zapped with electricity.

She didn't tell him she knew. It would have made the situation worse, if his self-denial was any indication.

Feeling ashamed that she hadn't seen it before, she put a lid on the physical aspects of their marriage. Whether that meant kisses or sex didn't matter.

It hurt, but began to fade once she put herself in his shoes.

The more she noticed with her newly opened eyes, the more she came to sympathize with her husband.

Watching him watch his best friend, his eyes desperate and bleak. Full of an attraction that would never be reciprocated.

She never thought she would experience something similar during her own marriage.

And yet, there she was. Sitting on the couch watching television, in her favorite leggings drinking herself into a stupor.

Suddenly, several months' worth of tears that she tried so hard to hold back broke free of their dam. Sobbing like a child, she had never been so glad he wasn't home to witness her breakdown.

 

\--

 

Taeyeon was careful to seem like she always had, minus the affectionate kisses she sometimes bestowed.

However, her husband had always been an astute observer and questioned her newfound aversion to his touch.

"Why don't you kiss me or give me hugs anymore? You never seem excited to see me lately, what's the matter?" Jonghyun looked so concerned and upset. It only fueled the feelings she swore she would put behind her.

Struggling desperately not to ruin her work makeup with tears, she gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"Nothing. I'm late for work, actually. They've got us on a grueling schedule this week, so you probably won't see much of me," she hoped that would be enough for him, but her heart sank when she saw a familiar stubborn light enter his eyes.

"We'll talk about this later," he promised.

She nodded, relieved that she would at least have time to come up with a suitable excuse.

 

\--

 

"Minho, I need a favor," she swallowed, heart pounding nervously. Her best friend and coworker raised his eyebrows.

"Depends on what it is," he replied cautiously, taking a bite of his lunch.

"I need you to help me convince my husband that I'm having an affair with you," Taeyeon announced in a rush. He frowned.

"First of all, no. Second of all, Jonghyun's a nice guy. Why would you want to break his heart like that?" He chastised and she chuckled bitterly.

"Let's just say... I know for a fact he doesn't love me," she grasped his free hand in hers.

" _Please_ , Minho. I swear, it's only a pretend relationship. And it'll be better for me and Jonghyun in the long run. Just trust me on that." Minho sighed, staring at her for a long minute before he started stroking her hand with his thumb.

"It's a good thing we're such good friends. Won't be that hard for people to believe," he muttered with a long-suffering look and she smiled. She came around the table and hugged Minho tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered against the top of his head. "This means a lot. I owe you one." Minho scoffed.

"Just make sure you tell Eunsook what's going on. Or maybe she already knows," he narrowed his eyes appraisingly and she shook her head.

"No. You were the first one I came to," she admitted. A soft look came into Minho's eyes. "Are you sure this is the right way to take care of whatever the issue is between you and him?" He asked quietly and she lowered her eyes.

"It's.. probably less complicated than I'm making it. But I.. I love Jonghyun. And this is the only option I see where I can preserve his privacy and dignity," she looked back at Minho when he squeezed her hand.

"Whatever the outcome of this, Jonghyun was a lucky man to marry such a kind woman," he offered. She felt her eyes burn with the telltale sting of tears, and nodded.

She kissed Minho's cheek quickly before running to the bathroom to shed her tears in private.

 

\--

 

She made sure it was late when she came home, smelling like a bar.

Jonghyun wrinkled his nose at the scent of cigarette smoke.

"Sorry, some of my coworkers invited me out after work to celebrate," she told him while she stopped to hang her coat up. "It was practically a kidnapping, I swear." He shrugged.

"It's okay. But.. are you sure you don't have something you want to tell me?" His voice was quiet and vulnerable. She bit her lip, debating on whether to tell him the truth.

She was silent for a couple of seconds before deciding to test the water.

"Well. One of my coworkers announced today that he's getting married. It was a bit shocking when he introduced his future husband to everyone," she turned and caught a mix of emotions playing out across his face.

Desperate longing, horror, anger, and suspicion all mingled with disgust.

"Gays?" He spat. "Really? You work with that kind of person?" She frowned heavily, and crossed her arms.

"I see nothing wrong with it. He looked really happy," she challenged. His face reddened and he spluttered angrily. Taeyeon shook her head slowly. "I can't believe you. I'm going to bed."

She wasn't surprised by his reaction, but at least reassured that she had indeed picked the best option. That night, despite drinking, she lay awake waiting for Jonghyun to come to bed.

She finally fell asleep alone, with disappointed tears staining her pillowcase.

 

\--

 

"Hello?" Eunsook answered sleepily. "Did you _really_ have to call me this early?" Taeyeon closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Eunsook. I'm calling you to, uh, ask your permission," she heard Eunsook sit up in bed and she tightened her free hand into a fist. "Y-you see. Me and Jonghyun... we're just not working anymore. Our relationship is beyond saving. It's bad enough I need to convince him to leave me, and.. the only thing I could think of to protect his dignity is to pretend I'm having an affair with Minho."

Eunsook was silent for several long minutes on the other end.

"You're a fucking _idiot_ , you know that?" She sounded more exasperated than furious and Taeyeon laughed nervously.

"W-well. Yeah. I can't tell you why it has to be this way, if I could I would. I just--," her throat closed up. "I love Jonghyun."

Eunsook sighed.

"You're a fucking idiot, Taeyeon," she sounded much more indulgent. "But for this, I'll let it slide."

 

\--

 

Her chest hurt, heart slamming against her ribs.

She laughed through the pain, watching as Jonghyun watched her laugh at Minho's dumb joke. She leaned in close enough he wouldn't be able to tell she wasn't kissing Minho.

"You can do this," he whispered and kissed the back of her hand. "Me and Eunsook are with you."

She smiled genuinely at the warmth and support radiating from her best friend.

"I know you can see me," the chatter in the restaurant died down after Jonghyun's loud comment bounced off the walls.

Taeyeon froze when she heard Jonghyun approaching her from behind.

"I should've known it was him," his tone slithered through her like poison, venom dripping from every word. "But I thought you were above clichés."

Minho's face hardened.

"That's no way to speak to her," he reprimanded sharply. "You need--"

"Turn around and face me," Jonghyun interrupted angrily. Heart ripping to shreds, Taeyeon did as she'd been commanded.

"I'm s-sorry," she placed a hand on Jonghyun's arm but he jerked away.

"You're only sorry you got caught," he sneered. "It was so obvious, I can't believe I..."

Minho stood up and gripped Jonghyun by the lapels of his suit jacket.

"It's time for you to leave," the icy threat in his voice had the desired effect, and Jonghyun exited the restaurant in a fury.

Minho relaxed and gathered Taeyeon in a hug.

She was shaking and pale as a ghost, but the tears she had expected never came.

 

\--

 

All of Jonghyun's friends sent nasty texts to Taeyeon for the next two weeks.

She was unprepared for the ferocity of the backlash, but thankfully had Minho and Eunsook to help soothe her anxiety and sadness.

She was enjoying a quiet Sunday brunch away from the oppressively angry silence of the house she shared with Jonghyun when a shadow fell across her table.

"Excuse me," Taeyeon looked up from her book and eyed the well-dressed man in front of her.

"Yes?" She questioned politely.

"You don't know me, but. I saw a couple of guys down the street who were definitely checking you out in the worst way," he sat down at her table and smiled. "I'm Kibum."

Taeyeon shook his hand.

"My name is Taeyeon," she replied. "Thank you for warning me, but it's not necessary. It's probably just some of my soon-to-be-ex-husband's friends."

Kibum's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Soon-to-be-ex-husband...?" He steepled his hands under his chin. Taeyeon shrugged.

"I pretended to cheat on him with my best friend," she shifted uncomfortably under Kibum's scrutiny. "The secret behind that story isn't mine to tell."

Kibum harrumphed.

"What an odd thing to pretend," Taeyeon smiled sadly.

"Love makes you do crazy things," she agreed.

 

\--

 

Since the divorce was uncontested, things went very smoothly.

Taeyeon felt like an ice sculpture standing across the aisle from Jonghyun, as if the wrong touch would shatter her.

Trying to do the right thing never hurt so much in her life.

She told him to keep the house. There were too many memories there that she couldn't live with anymore.

In a show of fairness, Jonghyun told her she could have the car.

The hearing felt like it was stretching on forever. Her eyes kept straying to the clock on the wall, checking the time every few minutes.

 _"Can you not wait to be divorced, is that it?"_ She bit her lip hard at the text from Jonghyun. Resolutely not looking in his direction, she faced the judge and didn't look at the clock anymore.

After the hearing, she sat in her car staring at the one picture of Jonghyun that she'd kept. A picture of them together on their wedding day.

They both looked so happy, she hadn't been able to part with it.

She'd always been sentimental. That day, it came hand in hand with a bit of masochism.

 

\--

 

It wasn't easy to switch up her lifestyle after she'd gotten so comfortable living just her and Jonghyun. 

Living with Minho and Eunsook and their three children was overwhelming at best. Not that Taeyeon wasn't grateful to them for giving her a place to stay while she looked for her own place.

Fortunately, Minho and Eunsook's children were always respectful to Auntie Tae. Minho and Eunsook themselves were very understanding and patient about the whole situation. 

She still cried at night sometimes, wishing selfishly that Jonghyun wasn't the way he was. That he could be next to her again, sleeping in their bed. That they could be the affectionate couple that made everyone sick at their stomachs.

But, just as it had been even before the start of their marriage, it would have been a lie.

 

\--

 

Their coworkers whispered about Minho and Taeyeon arriving around the same time every day, and there were rampant rumors in the office that they were seeing each other.

During a brief morning break when Taeyeon was nursing a cup of coffee, Minho came over with an amused smile.

"I just got a text from Eunsook," he announced. "Apparently I'm abandoning my children to be with you."

Taeyeon snorted her laughter around a mouthful of hot coffee, unable to help herself.

"Because we're so in love," he muttered with a mirthful chuckle. He came closer, trailing a hand up her arm. "My prediction came true after all. It was disturbingly easy for everyone to believe."

Taeyeon smirked.

"Just couldn't resist fanning the fire, huh?" She teased. "We're gonna get called into Yunho's office at this rate. It's a miracle we haven't already."

She glanced at the clock. "Back to work, loverboy," she joked sarcastically.

Neither of them saw the narrowed eyes following their movements.

 

\--

 

The next day, Jonghyun was waiting for Taeyeon when she exited the building where she worked.

She froze, and Minho placed a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

He came closer and eyed Minho.

"You could do better than a married man," he smiled at her. "I have a few friends who are looking."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not really looking for another relationship," she laced her fingers with Minho's. "He's more than enough to handle."

When her dry tone reached his ears, Minho scowled.

"Hey, you're no picnic either," he argued.

Jonghyun shook his head.

"You guys really _are_  believable," Taeyeon stiffened and she felt Minho do the same next to her. "Yes, I know it's a fake relationship. In case you forgot, you do still work with my very close friend Amber. She told me she saw the whole exchange in the break room yesterday."

"Fuck," Taeyeon swore.

Jonghyun crossed his arms. "That begs the question of why you lied," he questioned with a subdued expression.

"I-.. I don't think you're going to like the answer very much," she started wringing her hands. "Because.. _I know_ , Jonghyun."

It didn't take long for Jonghyun's face to drain of color. He looked devastated.

"When you told me about your coworker getting married...," she nodded when he trailed off.

"I couldn't believe you denied it so harshly," she affirmed.

Minho cleared his throat.

"I'm still here, lost as a fucking lamb," he reminded them.

Frantically, Jonghyun's eyes widened. Taeyeon shook her head.

"No one else knows," she soothed.

"I...," he took a deep breath. "I don't think I can say it."

"You're gay," Taeyeon's breath left her in a rush at Minho's declaration. "I'd recognize a fag anywhere."

Taeyeon wrenched herself out of Minho's grasp, her heart shattering when Jonghyun flinched.

"How dare you," she hissed.

Jonghyun seemed genuinely surprised to see her standing up for him. "Don't _ever_ talk about him like that."

Minho laughed, disbelief ringing through the sound.

"You're standing up for the man who _lied_   to you throughout your entire marriage?" He shook his head. "You're a bigger person than I am."

He frowned at Jonghyun. "Taeyeon is a good person. You should be grateful she's been so accepting of your... illness. Because I'm not, and my wife sure won't be either."

Taeyeon watched him leave before she turned back to Jonghyun. "Told you you wouldn't like the answer," she said meekly.

Jonghyun said nothing before he gathered her up in his arms and burst into tears.

 

\--(2 months later)

 

Jonghyun and Taeyeon sat down at a table outside with their coffees, enjoying the beautiful spring day.

"I love this cafe," he smiled. "It's one of my favorites."

"It can't be your favorite," Taeyeon snuck a sip of Jonghyun's drink "because it's mine."

They went back and forth in good humor for another few minutes when someone cleared their throat.

"Hi. Is it.. Taeyeon?" She turned to look and beamed at Kibum.

"Yeah. Kibum, right?" She offered him a seat at their table and he glanced at Jonghyun. "Remember my ex-husband that I told you about? Meet Jonghyun."

Kibum's eyebrows shot up and he smirked. "Well, aren't you a tall drink of water on a hot day," Taeyeon burst into giggles. Jonghyun's face reddened, but he smiled shyly.

"You aren't so bad yourself," he admitted quietly.

Kibum's eyebrows raised even higher.

"Well, I think I know why you pretended to be in a relationship to get a divorce," he huffed a laugh. "What an extraordinary woman to go to such lengths for a man who didn't love you."

She smiled wistfully.

"I _do_  love her," Jonghyun spoke up sharply, eyes fierce. "It may not be romantic, but I love her more than I can ever express."

She flapped her hand at him.

"If you don't stop, I'm gonna ruin my makeup," she accused, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

Kibum shook his head with amusement.

"You're too sappy," he complained, before turning to Jonghyun. "Well, since you're a free man... would you like to go on a date this Sunday?"

Jonghyun hesitated, eyes flicking over to Taeyeon.

"Don't look at me. Kibum is a fine piece of man, I'd be all over him," she told him. Kibum preened like a cat, almost purring.

With Taeyeon's blessing, Jonghyun turned to Kibum and smirked.

"I'd love to," he agreed.


End file.
